From work tools provided with an edge, rim, prong, tooth or the like arranged to be able to work against and move uncompacted material such as earth, gravel, pebbles etc., it is known to use replaceable wear parts to increase the working life of the portion/portions being exposed to hard wear. The applicant's own patent publication EP 1259105 discloses such a wear part for fitting to a forward edge of a work tool, as a holder is arranged on the work tool and forms at least a portion of the forward edge, and the wear part is provided with cooperating guide elements forming a slidable fit of the bell-and-spigot type for quick replacement of the wear part without the use of attachment means or other means than a hitting tool. EP 1259105 is in its entirety included in this description as a reference.
It has turned out that on some types of tools, such as ploughs and cultivators, said wear part holder is exposed to as high wear as the wear part itself. In such situations the benefit of a replaceable wear part is lost by the very fact that the wear part and the wear part holder has the same working life and must be replaced simultaneously.